Face Down
by DancingEnigma
Summary: Slash. Someone is getting abused by the one they thought they loved and only one persons sees and trys to help.


Note: I do not own CM Punk or Orton or Batista. Face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, _Lyrics/_Talking. Abuser:? Abused:? Savior: ?, You'll find out when you read through the whole story.

_Hey guy, you know, you drive me crazy  
>One look puts the rhythm in my hand<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's goin' down<br>_

He is it all the time. He sees the make up smudge when he's in the ring, most would think it's just from the match but I know better then that I see the marks he leaves when he's done with you. I ask "Why do you stay with him?" You just give me a look with those almost broken eyes, you say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Cover __up __with __make__up __in __the __mirror  
>Tell <em>_yourself __it's __never __gonna __happen __again  
>You <em>_cry __alone __and __then __he __swears __he __loves __you_

I here you cry in the room next door because you think no one can hear but I can. It just takes all my will power not to go over and knock down the door and take you away. Before I can even move I hear him say in a sweet voice, "I love you, I swear I do baby, I'm so sorry it will never happen again." I just wait my time to talk to you when he's gone. When he leaves I go up to you and ask, "Why are you still with him?" You just say, "I don't know what you're talking about." I raise my hand to put it on your shoulder but before my hand even touches you, you flinch.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push he around?  
>Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life he has found<br>_

My hand stops, I look at you and say, "Sure you do. You won't let anyone touch you. You act like your going to get attacked any second. So why do you say with him." You give me a lost look before say in a week voice, "He loves me." "If he loves you he wouldn't hit you!" You flinch like you have been slapped. I simply say as I walk out the door, "If you need help at all I am here for you." With the door closing I thought I say the fire that used to be in your eyes return. _  
><em>

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>Every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down<br>_

It's been 2 months senses I have set my eyes on your beautiful face or have heard your voice I love so much. I try asking your friends what's going on but they couldn't give me an answer._  
><em>

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
>Say you're right again, heed my lecture<br>_

All I can think is I hope you held my warning to heart, but with each passing day I slowly lose hope that you will ever leave him. Every time I talk to one of your friends they Knowles every day about what's going down. _  
><em>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push him around?  
>Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life he has found<br>_

All I can do is sit here waiting for a word from you. All I hope is that he knows what's it's like to lose everything he ever cared about like you have because of his beatings.

_Face down in the dirt he said, 'This doesn't hurt'_

_He said, 'I finally had enough'  
>Face down in the dirt he said, 'This doesn't hurt'<br>He said, 'I finally had enough'  
><em>

Two more months have passed still no word but theirs a rumor going around about that little punk getting arrested. I can only hope it's true.

_One day he will tell you that he has had enough  
>It's coming round again<br>_

Even with those rumors flying around no one knows anything. A month has passed sense the rumors have started and here I am sitting in my hotel room watching TV when I hear a knock at the door.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push him around?  
>Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life he has found<br>_

When I open the door I though my heart stopped for a second and all I can breathe out is, "Randy…" We just stand their for what feels like forever but what actually only has been only for 14 seconds. Before I can say anything you ask me a question that I have been waiting for four months to come pass your lips, "Is that offer still open Dave?" _  
><em>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push him around?  
>Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life he has found<br>_

I step aside with out a word; he seems to get the hint. When he walks pass me I grab his hand while I close the door. When the door is closed I turn around and brought you into a great bear hug. All I whisper in your ear is, "Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say those words?" When you finally got your bearings back you said in a breathless voice, "I think I know."

_Face down in the dirt he says, 'This doesn't hurt'  
>He says, 'I finally had enough'<em>

I finally pull my head back from your neck to bring you into a breath taking kiss. As we kiss and holding on another all I can think is, 'O hope he knows what's it is to have your world to crash all around you.'


End file.
